Spectre (DC Comics)
Powers and Stats Tier: at least 2-A, High 1-B, possibly 1-A Name: The Spectre Origin: DC Comics Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Ghost, Police detective, Angel, Wrath of God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Enhanced Stamina, Enhanced Durability, Invulnerability, Flight, Reality Warping, Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Shapeshifting (includes changing his size), Intangibility, Precognition, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, dimension travel, Illusion Creation, Soul Manipulation, etc. Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Should be superior to Dr.Fate who managed to defeat beings who posed a threat to cosmic balance on a multiversal scale, Was able to stalemate The Anti-Monitor who devoured infinite worlds in his prime), High Hyperverse level ( he fought against Lord Shazam, who was fighting with the Rock Of Eterniry, which is an item that "exists in all possible dimensions"... if this isn't clear enough then NOTHING IS ! ), possibly Outerverse level ( Unbound Specter went toe to toe with Michael Demiurgos, who is a character with that level of power, plus this version of specter made some apparences, like when he, in a way, became one with the FUCKING Void ! (The Presence)) Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(Is immensely above Dr.Fate and Superman who can move at these speeds and should be on par with The Anti-Monitor as they fought equally in Crisis On Infinite Earths) '''Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Can tank hits from The Anti-Monitor who devoured a nearly infinite DC Multiverse and should be above Dr.Fate who can defeat beings who threatened cosmic balance itself) Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ (His influence reaches throughout the DC Multiverse as a spirit of vengeance and God's anger) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Knowledge of events of the future and used to be part of a police department. Nigh-Omniscient and remembers the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Weaknesses: The Spectre can be injured or even slain by sufficient magic force such as the Spear of Destiny (although it should be noted that due to the nature of the Spear, it is precisely suited to harm him). If his body dies then The Spectre will be no more and the human spirit and the Divine Wrath will separate. The amount of power he has is limited by the amount The Presence is willing to give him, so his power level canonically varies enormously between different appearances, even beyond normal differences between writers and decades. He also cannot do anything that The Presence will not allow him to do. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Intimidation: The Spectre excels at being able to intimidate and frighten his adversaries. This is usually done through showy spectacles such as assuming a monstrous appearance, growing in size, projecting a loud, booming voice, etc. In combat he can shoot green (or yellow) energy blasts. * Judgment: The Spectre punishes souls who have done evil, often by using his reality warping powers to give them ironic punishments, and then damning their souls to hell. Notes: The Spectre's destructive capacity is variable, but he is ranked as Multiverse Level+, due to matching the Anti-Monitor when the entity was displayed at its strongest (although the Spectre had to be boosted by all of the DC heroes in order to do so). However, he is not normally portrayed as this powerful. In addition, he has repeatedly been badly outmatched against the 5-dimensional imps in "Crisis Times Five", "World's Funnest", and "Emperor Joker". He was once grossly outmatched by, though technically survived a beating from, Michael Demiurgos during John Ostrander's Spectre run, but this was over a decade earlier than when another writer established Michael as Outerverse level, and as such logically does not power-scale. Also, that was the Unbound Spectre, who is immensely superior to baseline Spectre. Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Ghosts